The Master Plan
by Fluffy-chan614
Summary: Misaki is turned on by the thought of pushing down Usagi-san, but can he go through with it? Does he have the will-power to win against The Great Lord Usami Akihiko? -EDITED-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! My first fanfic X3**  
><strong>My...I don't know what to say **  
><strong>Whether you review this or not, I don't really care~<strong>  
><strong>I wrote this story because I felt like it, one rainy afternoon in my literature class...<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, Usagi-san is mentioned in this chapter but doesn't really come in until chapter 3... I don't know if the whole story will be Rated M though, but I plan to put in some of my S&amp;M fantasies in a later chapter :3<strong>

**This chapter is Rated T: Masterbation**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That's all Nakamura-sensei (^v^)/**

**xxx**

Chapter 1: Misaki's Revolution

Misaki ran out of the apartment building tired and trying to make it to school on time.  
>"Damn, that rabbit! Always using my body whenever he feels like," he fumed as he crossed the street, not bothering to check for cars. Ignoring the blaring honks from passing vehicles, he slowed down to a walk as he made his way to the gate of Mitsuhashi University.<p>

He began to speed-walk, staggering and wincing a bit at the dull pain is is neather regions as he made his way through the building and into his first class. Usagi-san had kept him up all night saying that he was "out of Misaki".

_'Not that I really mind it, though...'_ he thought, shaking his head trying to concentrate on what the sensei was saying. His cheeks flushed a deep red as his thoughts betrayed him.

They had done..._that-_ countless times by now but Misaki could never get used to a few things: the amount of love he had for the older man and the sex. His cheeks burning even hotter as he tried to gain control over his thoughts that seemed to be roaming freely in his head. As much as he hates to admit it, he loved having Usagi-san's hands all over him, tracing invisible patterns all over his body. His tounge, licking his most sensitive places. His...

*_brrrrrrr..brrrrrrr_*

Misaki moaned softly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text message from Sumi-sempai.  
><em>'Not at school today. Copy notes 4 me plz~\(^v^)'_  
><em>'Sure thing, Senpai :P'<em> Misaki's replied.

He began to fidget in his seat. He was _extremely_ horny right now. He tried hard to concentrate and recompose himself to no avail. He had a problem in his pants that needed to be dealt with. NOW.

Luckly, the bell rang 3 minutes later and he practically flew out of the classroom, forgetting all about his conversation with Sumi, as well as his next class. He ran into the handicapped bathroom and locked the door behind him, breathing hard as his hard on pressed tightly against his pants. How he was able to run so fast in his current condition, nobody knows.

Misaki looked down at the tent in his pants. Sighing deeply, he began to unbuckle his rough denim jeans. As they slid slowly to the ground, he then proceded to remove his underwear, gasping as the cold air hit his erection. Bracing himself against the nearest wall, he began to stroke himself. He moaned softly as his hand worked its way from the base all the way to the tip, swipping his thumb over the precum gathered at the slit.

"A-ah...Usagi-san,"

He tightened his grip on his cock and stroked faster as he said the mans name. Images of Akihiko had taken free reign over his mind, even though he was currently in a daze from the pleasure he was giving himself. He pictured Akihiko looming over him, touching him.

"U-usagi-saaaaan,"

Misaki moans and pants louder as he was rapidly reaching his climax. He wouldn't be very long now.

Suddenly, an image of himself and Usagi-san had locked itself into his mind. Usagi-san was handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded as Misaki was looming over him, touching every visible part of his body. Misaki's hands were moving on his own. At this point, one of his hands had snaked itself up to one of his nipples, pinching lightly.

"Oh...Oh, God! AAAAH!~"

Misaki screamed as he came. HARD. He felt warm sperm hit his face and flinched when it almost landed in his right eye.

_'Well, that was...wow'_ he thought, as he slowly began to recover, comming down from cloud 9. He cleaned himself up, re-dressed himself, and made his way towards the door with new-found determination.

He would dominate Usami Akihiko.

(To be continued...)

**_'He would dominate Usami Akihiko...' _or so I said. xD**

**ahaha, this story can really go anywhere at this point! I started writing this on a whim and now I have to finish it ^^"**

**This is my first fanfic so i'll be making alot of modifications to each chapter in the future since my skills get better the more i practice and study.. but if it sucks either way, _gomennasai_ v_v - 5/16/12**

By: Fluffy-chan |(^v^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said before, Usagi-san doesn't really come in until chapter 3...and this chapter is just a crappy filler that has nothing to do with anything. I suggest you skip this one..unless you like fillers o_o Then, please, go right ahead XD ahaha**  
><strong>To be honest, I really wanted Hiroki to be apart of this story, even if for just a little while!<strong>

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That's all Nakamura-sensei (^v^)/**

**Rated: K+ since absolutely nothing happens in this chapter**

***WARNING: No lemon in this chapter(kinda like a filler chapter. I needed time to develop the plot (^v^)/ )***

Chapter 2: Misaki's Bad Day

The rest of Misaki's day had been the pits. His classes flew by in a blur. He couldn't pay attention in any of this classes; let alone stay awake. He was completely worn out from his little session in the bathroom. As he slept, he had been dreaming up the perfect scenario. One that would grant him dominance.  
><em>'Heh,'<em> Misaki chuckled to himself. _'Easier said than done...'_  
>It wasn't until The Devils class that he finally woke up. Who could sleep while being pelted with flying objects? He'd never heard of anyone who had.<p>

Kamijou had to snap Misaki out of his trance with an eraser to the face. Apparently, Kamijou-sensei was in an especially bad mood because he told Misaki to stay after class. So much for grocery shopping...

*_diiiiiiiiiing dooooooooong_*

Classes were over and the last bell had rang (Misaki's last bell, that is). He looked around to see the students filing for the door. He tried to sneak out, unnoticed, but wasn't successful. Sensei grabbed Misaki by the collar of his green pollo shirt.

"Not so fast, Takahashi!," Kamijou said while emitting a menacing aura.

Misaki gulped as he turned around to see his professor, arms crossed, and an unpleasent look gracing his rather handsome features._ 'He looks pissed,'_ Misaki thought, wearing a weary smile.

Kamijou's expression lightened when he noticed that he finally had the young boy's attention. "Come here," he order as he walked over to his desk. He sat down and looked up at his student, expectedly. Misaki, in turn, blinked a few times. He stared at his sensei, tilting his head to one side.

_'What's with that innocent look?'_ thought Hiroki. _'He doesn't know why I called him out?'_  
>Kamijou sighed deeply, knowing that if he didn't hurry up and explain the situation to his rather slow student, he'd be late to meet up with Nowaki at the spot where they usually met up.<p>

Misaki watched as Kamijou opened the top drawer of his desk and filed through papers for awhile before finally pulling one out. He held the paper out to Misaki, once again looking impatient as the boy just stood there, staring. Misaki, noticing his professors irritation returning, took the paper and looked over it.

_'Ah...,'_ he thought. _'I remember this! The assignment had been to write a poem relating to that book we were reading in class. What was that book called again?... I believe it was Romeo and Juliette. But...why..?'_

"Because you got a perfect score on this assignment, yet you bomb the others," Kamijou said, answering Misaki's thoughts.

Misaki gasped in disbelief._ 'Really? A perfect score? Suge~...wait, what did i write again?'_ he thought as he read over his paper. It read:  
>What does it mean?<p>

What does it mean to be insecure around him?  
>What does it mean to blush whenever he is mentioned?<br>What does it mean to think about him every day?  
>What does it mean to dream about him every night?<br>What does it mean to think about my future with him?  
>What does it mean to feel as if you would do anything for him?<br>What does it mean to love 'too much'?  
>What does it mean?<p>

xxx

Misaki stood there, blushing at his own work. _'Did I really written that? THAT embarressing thing?'_ , he thought, blushing a whole new shade of red.

It was hard to believe, even to him! Even Kamijou was shocked while he was grading the paper. He couldn't believe that the name at the top of the paper read 'Takahashi Misaki' next to a '100'.

"Takahashi, do you remember doing this assignment last month?"

"H-hai...," Misaki stammered, turning an interesting shade of red.

He wrote that paper last month while Usagi-san had been gone for a book signing in Osaka. It had only been for two days but that was enough to make Misaki write a sappy, sentimental poem about the man for his Classic Literature class.

"If you can write like this then why can't you put a little more effort into your other assignments?" Kamijou raised his voice, slightly. He was obviously trying to control his temper.

Misaki lowered his head in shame. "Gomen," he murmurred. "I was in a pretty bad place when I wrote that...that's why-" he was cut off.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Now that I know what you're capable of, I expect alot more from you, Takahashi!" The Devil yelled as he stormed out of the room, heading towards his and Miyagi's office to grab his coat and make a dash for the front gate.

Misaki sighed deeply. _'This day is really the worst -_-"_ ,' he thought as he trailed out of the building and began his walk home.

(to be continued...)

By: Fluffy-chan|(^v^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, Usagi-san makes his appearence!\(^o^)/**  
><strong>We finally get some action, too! -- But the chapter was running too long for my liking so i cut it in half. I swear there will be a little lemon in the next chapter! But it's my first time writing that kind of scene so plz go easy on meh**

**Rated: T**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! That's all Nakamura-sensei (^v^)/**

Chapter 3: Misaki's Situation

Misaki roamed the streets, dejectedly. He was glad to be out of there.  
><em>'At least my day is over -_- ,'<em> he thought, walking slower.

Misaki was now reaching 'maximum stress' mode. He figured that going to the park near his apartment would atleast distract him from todays events.  
><em>'Might as well kill some time...,'<em> he sighed deeply as he trailed off.

Making his way to the sakura trees, he layed down in the grass, letting his mind drift off as he stared up at the clouds in the sky. He found himself thinking back to the day before Akihiko had to go to Osaka on business. The day his problems began.

*_**flashback!**_*

"COME ON, SENSEI!", Eri Aikawa yelled from Usagi-san's office. She had been trying to get him to agree to go to that last minute book signing that was scheduled for the next day, without his knowlege.

Looking at his watch, Misaki sighed as he thought, _'This has been going on for at least an hour...'_

Misaki wasn't sure if he should go up there and help her out or hide away in his room until he was sure that she was gone. Considering the options for a little while, he decided that it couldn't hurt to lend a helping hand. Usagi-san wouldn't have enough time to sexually harrass him anyways.

Heading up the stairs, Misaki walked up to the doorway of his lovers office. He was greeted by the sight of a distressed editor and a pissed off Usagi.

"MISAKI! DO SOMETHING!~ Sensei said he wouldn't go!", Aikawa cried as she crumpled to the floor in defeat. _'Woah...,'_ Misaki thought._ 'Guess I have no choice...'_

"It's okay, Aikawa-san. I'll handle this. You can go now." he said as he helped her collect herself off of the floor. "Thank you soooooooo much, Misaki-kun! I owe you for this!" she relpied, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Misaki huffed as he approched the writer who was sitting at his desk, visibly pouting like a child.

_'How cute...'_ Misaki thought. _'Wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!'_

Misaki shook his head, trying to recompose himself but failed, as he couldn't control the burning in his cheeks.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the older man. His pout turning into a satisfied smirk as he watched his little uke squirm infront of him.

Noticing that arrogant smirk, Misaki averted his eyes as he blushed a deeper red; embarrassment and anger filling him to the brim. His tone sounding annoyed as he spoke.

"W-what are you doing, baka usagi? You're supposed to go to a book signing, right? DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" yelled Misaki, his cheeks now burning from anger rather than embarrassment. _'An angry Misaki is just too adorable,'_ Akihiko thought as he looked up at his younger lover, who seemed to be blushing beautifully.

"I'm not going, Misaki. I want to stay here with you," Usagi-san stated as he stood up to capture Misaki into a tight embrace.

A shiver ran up Misaki's spine at his lovers warmth, causing him to struggled a bit before giving in to the embrace. He couldn't seem to find the right words as he felt his mind start to drift off into a daze from hearing his lovers words.

"D-don't be stupid! It's only t-two days. Not a week or anything!" was his stammered reply.

"But I can't go one day without my Misaki," Akihiko whispered into his lovers ear, bitting it gently before licking it over with his tounge.

"Mmm...,"  
>Misaki moaned lightly into his lovers chest before trying to push the older man away, only to have him run his cold hands up Misaki's shirt.<p>

"B-baka usagi! Don't say embarressing things!"

"It's not embarressing; it's true. I love you, Misaki..."  
>Akihiko whispered the last part as he bent down to kiss the brunette tenderly on the lips.<p>

Misaki, instead of struggling, wiggled around a little in his lovers arms, not strong enough to put up a fight. One kiss turned into two. Then three. As the kisses grew longer and more passionate, Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck. Pulling the man closer, he tilted his head upwards, granting him more access into his mouth.

Akihiko happily obliged by tightening his grip on the younger man as he slipped his tounge into Misaki's mouth. Hearing his lover moan in approval, he began exploring every inch of the wet cavern.

Misaki, now completely dazed, laced his fingers into silver locks, gripping tightly.  
>He wanted more.<p>

(to be continued...)

By: Fluffy-chan|(^v^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: lol xD Sorry, but I'm a tease! I won't be held accountable for any head trama or sudden outbursts on your part XD**  
><strong>Remember that this is still part of the flashback~<strong>  
><strong>How the chapter came out this way? Blame it on my teachers...made me want to make the story longer than nessassary :P<strong>

**Rated: M (at least 16+)**

Chapter 4: Misaki's Plan

To make his desires clear to the other man, Misaki somehow managed to lead Usagi-san to the next room and push him down on the bed. Their lips only parting for a minute as Misaki climbed on top of the older man, only to resume kissing him a second later, their bodies pressing together.

Akihiko was extremely surprised by his shy lovers forwardness but he wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth. He then flipped their positions, straddling Misaki's hips as he kissed him hungrily. It was then that Misaki began to wonder why he would always resist this kind of thing. He just felt so safe in his lovers arms.

Removing the younger mans shirt, Akihiko hovered over Misaki as he trailed his lips down, kissing Misaki's neck vigorously.

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned, gripping the bed sheets in pleasure.

"Sensitive, are we?" Usagi-san asked in a low husky voice that only made the brunette harder.

"Sh-shut up! Baka usagi..." Misaki yelled, hiding his face with his arms.

Akihiko stayed there for awhile, marking his lovers neck and collarbone before kissing his way down to his chest, latching onto a sensitive nipple. Bitting gently, he swirled his tounge around it, earning an even louder moan from the quivering mess beneath him.

"Usagiiii~..."  
>Misaki was wimpering under his lovers touch. God, he wanted it so bad right now.<p>

Akihiko then proceeded to move downward, dipping his tounge around Misaki's navel.

"Ah...," Misaki moaned encouraging his lover to continue. When the silver haired man showed no sign of moving from that spot, Misaki started to feel frustrated. He wanted it and he wanted it NOW! 'Why the hell is this taking so long?' Misaki screamed in his head, sitting up to see what the hold up was.

Before Misaki could even open his mouth Usagi-san quickly unzipped the brunette's pants, yanking off both pants boxes in one fluent movement. Misaki shivered as the cold air surrounded his body. That feeling was quickly replaced by the feel of Akihiko's hot, wet mouth surrounding his 'little buddy', which was already leaking pearly white precum at the slit.

"A-ah! Usagii-saa," Misaki moaned, falling back onto the bed as the older man ran his tounge along the underside of his hardness, painfully slow, before moving to the top, teasing the sensitive head and collecting the precum that had been gathering there.

"Aaaaah!," he screamed in pleasure/pain, thrashing his head from side to side.

"Usagi-san...gonna c-cum!" Misaki yelled, ready to release himself into his lovers mouth.

Misaki was in heaven. That was why he felt like crying when he felt Usagi-san pull away suddenly. He settled for wimpering instead as tears sprung into his eyes, threatening to fall at any second. He opened his eyes with the intent of staring at the man as if he had lost his goddamned mind. Searching, but not seeing lilac eyes or silver hair in front of him, Misaki groaned loudly in displeasure. Reaching towards the tableside, he felt around for the lamp. Once he found it, he switched it on to see that he was on the king sized bed alone. Staring at the empty bedroom blanckly, Misaki then proceeded to see if there was a white rabbit hiding anywhere in the room.

Misaki was well past pissed, at these point.

"BAKA USAGI! WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, ready to fly into a rage but managing to calm himself down a bit when he saw Usagi-san wearing nothing but a smirk, leaving the bathroom with a bottle in one hand while the other was hid behind his back. Misaki stared wide eyed at the older baka who was also staring at him, making his way back to the bad. This went on for 5 minutes before Misaki broke the silence.

"Eto...what might THAT be, Usami-sensei?"

"'Very berry lubricant: For your pleasure'," Usagi-san read the bottle, smiling broadly.

"You know that's not what I was talking about. What do you have behind your back?" he said raising his voice in anger.

"Just a little something I picked up on the wrong side of town." Akihiko said with an evil smirk.

"And by 'wrong', you mean...?" Misaki trailed off in thought.

"It's across the street from Okinagi park," Usagi-san said.

Misaki gasped at his lovers words. He heard about that park! That's where gays met up! So...the shop Usagi-san went to can't be...could it?

"You went to a SEX SHOP!" Misaki screamed, blushing extremely hard.

Akihiko smiled at this. Could his lover be any cuter?

"No," he said. "I blackmailed my friend, Hiroki, to buy it for me." Akihiko said, amusement flashing in his eyes.

Misaki stared at the man in disbelief.

"I wonder if he bought anything for himself while he was there..." Usagi asked himself, drifting off into the plot of his next BL novel.

Misaki, once again, stared at the man is disbelief. 'Did he force someone to buy what I think he did?' Taking Akihiko's daze as an opprotunity to affirm his suspicion, Misaki jumped out of the bed and looked at the rather large dildo his lover had been planing to use on him.

"FUCK YOU, USAGI-BAKA! I swear, I'll make you pay for this!" Misaki screamed, storming out of the room and into his own. Akihiko tried to get in but Misaki had pushed his desk infront of the door and ment to sleep, outraged.

*_**end of flashback**_*

_~X~_

Misaki found himself pissed, remembering what Usagi-san had done that day. Who could have forgotten that!  
>"Heh..hehehe...Ahahahaha!" Misaki laughed, miniacly as if he were a madman.<p>

_'I wasn't even seriously planning to top Usagi-san anytime soon but now...seems rather tempting,'_ he thought, with an evil smile on his face.

_'As if I'd ever try to chicken out on this! I shall have my revenge!'_ he encouraged in his mind. He now had the perfect motive for the perfect plan. He'd live out his fantasy from this morning as revenge, if anything else.

(to be continued...)

By: Fluffy-chan|(^v^)/


End file.
